There is still hope
by charmedfanforver
Summary: Chris feels alone and is almost giving up. He does not know that help is just around the corner. The most unexpected person is coming and is bringing help of even a more unexpected person. Story is mushy in beginning but will follow comedy and power pact sequences in coming chapters. Future charmed ones will enter.
1. Chapter 1

The timeline may change to suit the storyline. Few characters that were killed in the story are still alive in this one.

Unchanged future

"God please help me. I need a bit of guidance. I feel alone. I want this to be over" said Chris standing in a dark alley. It was a dark afternoon. It had always been dark no matter what day, no matter what reason, it had always been dark. The city where Chris once grew did not exist anymore, not for many years. The wind was always cold; the rain never seemed to stop. Every being was scared. Life had become scarier than death. Nobody experienced happiness. People had almost forgotten what it meant to smile.

"You are not alone Chris. I'm here for you. I just don't understand your stupid head. Why cant you understand that what I have done, what I have gained is for the both of us" said a familiar voice coming suddenly in sight. Chris looked at him in horror. It was his long lost brother Wyatt.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you here to torture me more? I will not give you any information on the resistance" said Chris with a lot of anger in his voice. He knew exactly what Wyatt wanted.

"I never want to hurt you Chrisy. Why do you think you are still alive? It is because demons fear me. If they lay even lay an eye on you, they will have to face me" said Wyatt with power.

Chris never did figure out Wyatt. At times he himself would try and kill Chris. Other times he would be calm and even caring towards his little brother. But Chris could never forget that he was the reason because of whom his family was dead, he was left alone. All mortals and magical creatures feared him.

Chris was not in the mood to argue with Wyatt. He did not have the energy or the patience. He simply orbed out. Wyatt did not follow him and let him be.

Chris reached the cemetery where all his family members were buried. He stood in front of the graves and let it out. His feelings, his fears and his tears. He gave out one loud cry saying, "Why? Why did this had to happen?" and he fell down on his knees. He put his head in his hands and bent down to the grave of his mother. He cried like a child, he felt like a child. After al he was just 22 years old. He wanted to lay down on his mother's lap and feel safe. He wanted a pat on his back by his father. He then sat up again, his hands on his thighs. He looked up towards the sky. His eyes were filled with tears and his face had the expressions of fear, anger and sadness all at the same time.

Then his voice calmed down. He did not know why he was feeling so very alone. Sure he had always been alone, but today he was feeling a huge void of emptiness in him. He had never felt that way before. He just had so many questions in his mind, so many unanswered questions. He just did not know how to form those questions in words nor did he have the idea as to where he would be able to find the answers.

Suddenly he felt warmth in the cold air, which he had never felt in many years. He thought his mother was with him in that moment. The rain also stopped. Chris was so used to being drenched in rain and wet that he did not understand how the rain stopped. He saw light around. He saw the day turning into an actual day.

But he was wrong, the light faded into darkness again. A slight emotion of happiness that was trying to surface in Chris suddenly felt cheated and vanished with the light. He looked around. Things felt changed but everything was exactly the same. He then stood up and was about to orb that a female voice stopped him.

"Chris" said the female voice with utmost calmness and softness in her voice. Her voice seemed like dipped in honey. Chris was not used to that kind of calmness. He was used to hearing harsh, rough scared voices. But this was a completely difference.

Chris looked towards the direction from where the voice was coming. It was dark so he couldn't make out whom it was but he was sure it was a woman. She seemed almost his mother's height and had long dark hair. She was walking towards him.

Chris did not feel threatened of the figure walking towards him; he did not need to be alarmed in a long time. He was just him, standing there. He did not why but he thought that his prayers had been answered and his sudden urge to be with his mother was going to be fulfilled. He felt happy. He almost took the risk of smiling. But some part of him was trying to control his emotions because what he was expecting was next to impossible. Then again, he was a Halliwell and anything could happen in his family. He just did not want to get his hopes high and then see them coming down. He knew better than that.

He was battling inside with his emotions and then his emotions won. He called out his heart's desire. "Mom" said Chris with all the hope, happiness and love that he had in him. He knew he was hoping against hope, but he kept reminding himself that he is a Halliwell.

"Chris" said the female voice again without answering his previous unasked but obvious question.

"Mom is that you?" Chris finally asked as he saw the female figure approaching him.

Finally the female figure appeared from the darkness. He could see her face and he was in complete disbelief.

"No Chris. Its me…you haven't me-" the female was about to reveal her identity but was cut off in the middle by Chris.

"But I know off you very well aunt Prue. Right" Chris said almost making it sound like a question. It had been so long since he had not seen or talked about his family that he was not sure who was who.

"Yes I am" said Prue with a smile. She was looking of the same age when she had died, when Shax had killed her. Only now she seemed more at peace and content. She had come back on Earth from the heaven above after a very long time.

She looked at Chris for a moment, studied his expression and spoke again.

"Yes I am your eldest aunt in flesh. So to speak" Prue said while making her typical face expression.

"But how? You are supposed to be dead" asked Chris almost forgetting the rest of his worries and focussing on the present surprising situation. Prue gave a blank expression.

"No offence" said Chris quickly thinking that he had hurt is aunt's feelings.

"None taken" smiled Prue.

"Ok…sorry though….the truth can be a bit…anyways…but how?" said Chris still in disbelief.

"Its alright…I made peace with me being dead" smirked Prue. Chris was still in the same mode of disbelief. "And you are a son of a charmed one and still ask this question? I must say , I always thought you'll take after me but well" said Prue yet again smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"You always thought? Wait but…." Chris said and looked at Prue who simply looked towards the sky and then at him.

"Ok. Never mind" said Chris kind of embarrassed at his stupidity.

"And I also see that you do take after your Mom. She was always the emotional one" said Prue understanding her nephew's expression.

Hearing that his heart quenched. He felt pain.

"Yeah I guess" said Chris trying to deal with his emotions. He looked down to his mother's grave. Prue felt his pain. She understood what he was going through. She remembered what she went through when she lost her mother. She had missed her so much. She felt so lonely, so betrayed at times and she did not want the responsibilities, which she was given. She always used to think that it was not her burden to bear. But then she came out of her feelings and realized that it was her destiny. And she now knew that Chris must learn this.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Although, I would prefer better circumstances but I am glad to meet you" Chris finally spoke breaking the silence. He was now looking at his aunt.

"But not as glad as you would have been if it was your mother you were meeting instead of me" said Prue knowing that her nephew was lying partially if not completely. Hearing this, Chris lost his composure. A tear rolled down his cheek. He looked away trying to hide his emotions.

"Its okay you know…..to miss her this bad…its really okay" said Prue. She went close to him and stood right beside him. She put her hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him.

"I am okay aunt Prue" said Chris trying to regain his composure.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked to confirm although she knew what the response would be.

"Yes. I am okay. Don't worry. Its just today I don't know why I just miss Mom so badly. I miss everyone. I even miss Wyatt" Chris said without realizing what he just spoke. That was his true feeling. Even he was surprised that he missed Wyatt.

"He's you family too no matter what he did or how he turned out to be…he is still family. He is your elder brother. He should be by your side and anyways…..its okay to miss all of them Chris. It means you are only human"

"Thanks aunt Prue. I know I haven't met you while everything was okay but Mum and Dad, the aunts talked a lot about you. They told us how you were the best at everything and how you cared for everyone. They missed you a lot. Even though you were not there but you existed for them, through your memories…..they missed you….even I missed you…if that's possible "said Chris finally smiling.

"They did?" asked Prue in surprise. Prue had been dead for a long time and feeling this feeling of being missed, she knew very well and she was happy that her family had not simply forgotten her. She was happy that she had such amazing sisters.

"Why do you look so surprised? Of course they did. And I thought that you knew everything from up there" teased Chris.

"We do know a lot but not everything, not this. Thanks a lot Chris" said Prue happier than ever.

"You are welcome aunt Prue" said Chris proudly. It made him feel good making his aunt feel good.

"So how are you?" asked Prue.

Chris just raised both his eyebrows and gave a sad smile and said, "I guess you don't get all the channels up there do you?". He thought that his aunt knew everything but h did not realize that it was more of an emotional response question, which needed no answer.

"Look Chris, life seems to be unfair at times but you never know when your prayers might be answered" said Prue.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris in surprise. He was just praying earlier and now this. Could that be possible?


	2. Chapter 2

A tiny update. Next update will be 10 days from now as I am going out for a while. Please be with my story and dont forget it! I forgot to mention a few things in last entry.I love reviews so please be generous. I am writing this story as I found many strings loose in charmed series...I mean in my head that is...I always wanted to see few things the way I am going to write this story...Hope you all like it...And thank you so much to my first reviewer- those words made my day...Thank you...Happy reading!

* * *

"I am here to help you. I am here to give you the guidance that you need"

"But… how…..why….I mean….." said Chris sounding confused. He walked upto a bench and sat there. Prue followed him.

" Do you really want to get into that conversation right now? It will give you a head ache..." asked Prue.

"Not really" said Chris honestly. His head was spinning. "So you are a whitelighter now?" continued Chris.

"No I am your guide"

"But why did you not come earlier…so many years ago before things went to the levels that they have today. Why now when there is nothing to do much? Asked Chris angrily when he remembered who he was and what position he stood.

"May be you had to go through all that Chris to be strong enough for what I am going to tell you next. You needed to be prepared; emotionally you were to be at the state where you can do what I am going to ask you to do. You need to be powerful to do that" said Prue with confidence trying to explain the situation.

"But why today? Why not yesterday, before they killed Bianca" said Chris raging in anger at the demons who killed his fiancé. She was with him all the time. She was with him in the resistance.

"Chris…things happen for a reason-" said Prue but she was cut off.

"Are you kidding me? You think all the people who died, my family, YOUR family, they all died for a reason? Said Chris not listening to anything else.

"Chris calm down. Do you know what day it is today?" she said trying to calm her nephew.

"What?' asked Chris in anger.

"The day?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what day it is today? Its not like I have to celebrate birthdays that I keep a calendar handy. I do have other pressing matters to attend to you know" said Chris coming back to his commanding form.

"Listen young man. I might be dead but that does not change the fact that I am still your aunt. So you better pull yourself together and behave. Listen to what I have to say. Its for your own good" said Prue, coming to her realself as well.

"I am sorry aunt Prue" Chris said. He got up from the bench and looked towards the ground tryig not to make eye contact with his aunt.

"Its alright. No today is Halloween" she said calmly.

"So?" he asked plainly.

"So did your aunt Phoebe and mother not tell you about the time when we three went to the past on Halloween…on all Hallows eve" she stressed at the last words.

"Yes they did. So you are trying to say….." Chris left the end of stamen blank for Prue to fill.

"That magic is at its strongest today and maybe that is why your cry for help was heard today. And Bianca's death" she paused as she saw pain in Chri's eyes. " her death might have been the trigger for you to reach the inner soul and ask for help. So that's why I am here" finished Prue.

"I am confused. There have been other Halloweens as well" said Chris putting his hand on his head and trying to understand all what was happening.

"Well…I am here now" said Prue trying to calm Chris.

"Okay leave that..what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"You are supposed to go back in time" Prue said.

"What?" Chris almost shouted.

"Yes that is the only way that we can save Wyatt from becoming what he is today and save the rest of the world from his doing" explained Prue.

Chris thought for a moment to wrap the things around in his mind. "He can be saved" he said with almost a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yes…have you ever noticed that he still cares for you. Or at least at times he tries to care for you".

Chris did not say a word. He was still trying to listen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well we think that he might still have good in him and that he was turned evil by somebody in the past. So we think we can save him if you try going in the past and find out who did that and vanquish that bloody demon" continued Prue.

Chris let out a small smile. He still had a chance to save his family, his brother; he had a chance to save himself. He could live the life that he always wanted to live. He did not find this idea strange. He accepted it with a lot of ease, as he himself sometimes thought that somewhere Wyatt still had good in him, even if it was in very very less amount but it till was possible. Hearing what his aunt had just said he suddenly did not feel tired but excited. He felt refreshed as though he finally had a reason to live.

"Okay so lets go aunt Prue" he said with excitement. Prue did not answer. "What are you waiting for aunt Prue?" he asked when he did not receive any response. He gestured that they should be leaving.

"Not so fast honey. I cannot go with you and you have to find a way yourself to do this task" explained Prue.

"What. Why?" asked Chris suddenly feeling tense. Prue just looked upwards towards the sky.

"Son of a-" said Chris in anger but was cut off by his aunt.

"Hey hey hey…watch your mouth mister" she said pointing towards Chris. He just laughed at that.

"What…what did I say?" she asked.

"Nothing. Its just mom used to do that a lot too" he responded.

"Well she is my sister. So" Prue said proudly.

"Okay. So can you at least tell me what I have to do and how. You are my guide after all" teased Chris.

"Funny…you are a funny man" she said making a face.

"Well.." he said but then stopped looking at his aunt's face.

"Okay so when you go back, go to the manor and try to make way for you to be the sisters whitelighter"

"What? But isn't Dad-" asked Chis in confusion.

"Shh…listen to me first" cut in Prue.

"Okay"

"Well whenever you get a chance, talk to Paige and phoebe and tell the your true identity. If they don't believe you, which obviously they will not at first, make them"

"Easy for you to say. You do realize that they are your sisters….how am I supposed to do that?" asked Chris.

"Are you sure your not Phoebe's son. I don't know. Be creative" she said impatiently.

"Okay then what?" he asked.

"Then go as time takes you and try to find who turned Wyatt evil" she said.

"Again..easy for you to say" he whispered but Prue heard.

"You gotta even if you think its difficult. And do not tell Piper and Leo for obvious reasons…otherwise you will not exist in that timeline" she explained.

"Oh thanks. No pressure there. What if I tell them something that they are not supposed to know and that affects the future in ways-" he again was cut off by his aunt.

"That is exactly why you are going n the future in the first place. Besides me, your mum and aunt Phoebe have been in the past and future plenty of times and nothing really happened. Really don't know why do they make such a big deal about it" she finally said.

"Yeah. Right" Chris said sarcastically "Mum once told me that the three of you went to the future and you saw your lives completely opposite to what you had imagined and aunt Phoebe was burned alive. You guys changed that, did you not. And you never saw aunt Paige or Shax. That changed too" Chris continued.

Prue knew where he was coming from. She knew exactly what he meant. Even she was surprised that they had not seen any of it. "Chris you and I are from different times. May be when my sisters and me went to the future we were supposed to change it. One of us had to die and it was not Phoebe's time. We changed the future and she was saved. Elders sent us there for a reason. They never gave a warning for me. It was my time. Paige had to come in the picture. And I d not regret a single second of my life. It played the way it was supposed to. Now the eldres are giving you a chance to do the same. You have already lost everyone you loved and you have a chance to change that. Wyatt turning evil was not his destiny. Somebody intervened. You can save him from that torture. I do not want to repeat the cliché…but magic and destiny have their own ways; they play out the way they are supposed to" Prue said with complete honesty and calmness. She believed in every word she said.

Chris felt the love and warmth wrapping him up. He also felt sad for his aunt who died at such an early age. He made up his mind that once he saved Wyatt, he would save his aunt too. But right now he did not have time to think about it. He had to concentrate to save the rest of his family. He was scared.

"Okay I understand. But I don't think that I can do this alone. However powerful I may be. But I am not that powerful, at least not emotionally" said Chris completely confused.

He wasn't ready for something of this magnitude, to see his family again. He had been through a lot. He was still grieving for their deaths, still trying to learn to live without them. It was going to be really difficult for him.

"You wont have to go alone" she said with a soft smile, understanding what her nephew was saying.

"So you are going with me?" asked Chris with hope.

"No sweetheart but he is" said Prue looking in another direction.

A tall dark figure appeared.

"No way. He cannot, of all people not him" said Chris in shock.

"You'll understand later why him. Trust me" said Prue with confidence.

"Why can't you go aunt Prue. Everything will be far easier and the sisters in that time will believe me more easily"

"Everything can't be easy Chris. And like I said magic has its own mysterious ways" she simply stated.

"But aunt Prue-" said Chris almost sounding like a young kid who wants a candy and is not allowed.

"Everything cannot be explained Chris. Period" said Prue trying to sound angry but finally let out a giggle.

"You think its funny?" said Chris raising both his eyebrows and crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"I am sorry Chris. And Chris good luck for your journey" said Prue.

"What? You are leaving already?" asked Chris in distress.

"I have to. You need to leave soon okay. I know you can do this. Your mom and dad know you can do this" she said. She hugged him and disappeared.

"So you have a plan right?" asked the male figure coming closer to Chris.

"You're the one to talk" snapped Chris.

"Look. I know its hard but you are a Halliwell, so you can do this." Said the man trying to fill Chris with confidence.

"Huh! I wonder how you would YOU explain yourself to them. I still might have a chance of proving myself but you on the other hand….nah…not in a million years" said Chris in his usual neurotic way.

"We'll see that later. We are running outta time" said the man without reacting to Chris's comment.

"Of course we are..nervous much" said Chris.

"We really are Chris" repeated the man.

"Okay let's go then. But before anything we need to make a pit stop in the present and then we can go to the past to save the future" Chris said and almost smiled. "I never thought I will be using those phrases in one sentence" continued Chris. He suddenly felt confident and nervous at the same time. He was glad that he finally saw some light of hope after he had seen everything.

"Okay so where are we going?" asked the man without any arguments.

"To an angel who turned out to be the greatest evil on earth" answered Chris.

"What?" asked the man confused. Chris was talking in riddles.

"To my brother" said Chris. The man understood.

"From what I have heard he is only the evil part. So why angel?" The man asked.

"He is my brother and we are half whitelghters…so technically-" Chris was about to answer his question but the man cut him short.

"Why did I even bother"

"Look I know what you mean, but if I have to save him I need to believe that he is still good…at least some part of him…even now" Chris answered back.

"I am sorry" The man apologised. He knew what Chris meant. It is not that easy to consider someone good when they have killed every living being you love, even if that person is family himself.

"Thanks. Lets go" Chris said.

"We need to hurry" the man said.

Both of them orbed,

"I need to speak to Wyatt right now" said Chris to a demon who was standing in front of the Halliwell manor. Chris was in a serious composure and was alert at all times. He knew if he had to, he would attack.

The demon gave a smirk and said, "He has better things to do"

"Yeah…he is busy gathering toys for his new demonic family to play with" snapped Chris.

"Just because you are his brother" the demon said. The demon had a red energy ball in his hand and was really angry at the half whitelighter. "That doesn't mean I have to listen to your bull shit" the demon continued. The demon started bouncing the energy ball and looked t Chris and back at the energy ball. "I can do so much more" the demon finished.

The man with Chris who was standing behind him whispered in his ear. "we do not have time for this. Can we move along" Chris tilted his head towards him and then looked at the manor.

"Wyatt…Wyatt….! I need to speak to you right now" Chris shouted at the top of his voice.

Wyatt heard Chris's shouting so he orbed him in. When Chris felt the tingling feeling he grabbed the man's arm and they both orbed.

Both of them reached the attic where Wyatt was reading the book of shadows.

"Well well well..look who's shouting. Finally you made the right choice of joining me" said Wyatt with pride.

Chris just rolled his eyes and folded his arms on his chest.

"I am not here to join your tea party. I like it better, far better, when people are alive rather than dead or being tortured to death" With that statement Chris's blood boiled as he remembered that his whole family had died because of his elder brother.

Wyatt did not react much to it. It was like he forgot what it was like to be emotional. He raised one eyebrow and asked "So why are you here?"

"I need to use the book of shadows" Chris simply stated the truth.

Wyatt almost looked amused at his brother's statement.

"And why might that be my dear little brother?" Wyatt asked.

"So that I can kick your ass" said Chris losing his composure.

"Watch your tone little brother" said Wyatt very calmly.

"Or what? You will ground me?" asked Chris.

"I just might. And you will not just be house bound..you will literally be grounded" said Wyatt and looked at the ground and then at Chris.

"Wyatt-" Chris was about to answer back.

"Chris keep your cool. We need to hurry" said the man standing with him. He was quiet for this long. He wanted Chris to handle this but now Chris was losing his way.

"I see that you still need a baby sitter. You will never grow up independent now would you" said Wyatt.

"Thanks to you and your doings I am so very independent that I hate it." Chris said completed irritated. He then calmed himself and spoke again. "Look Wyatt…I need to be straight with you….I need a spell from the book of shadows"

"So that you can use it against me" Wyatt said smiling.

"Yes…that is exactly what my plan is"

"You've been out in the rain too much fighting with the demons. It has started affecting your brain" teased Wyatt while coming closer to Chris.

"I need to travel back to the past" said Chris standing right in front of Wyatt.

Chris knew it would be difficult to steal the book of shadows from Wyatt without sacrificing someone he cared for. Not that many were left. He had let Wyatt think that he was stronger.

"Huh?!" said Wyatt with a confused expression.

"I need to go back and save you. I NEED to save you from turning evil" said Chris.

"Save me? I do not need saving. I am more powerful than anyone there is. Why would I need to change that? And I am not evil, I am just powerful. I this way because I choose to be" explained Wyatt.

"Oh yeah! How come you do not have your family along with you celebrating all this glory?"

"Because…." Said Wyatt but he did not have anything which he could actually say.

"No answer right…because they are all dead….and that also because of you"

"You are here Chris….you can rule with me" Wyatt said to Chris ignoring the previous statement. It almost sounded like a plea of help. Chris was happy when he caught that. He knew he could save his brother.

"We have been over this Wyatt…I do not enjoy torturing people"chris said.

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds. Chris knew he had to change his strategy.

"What? You think that I might be able to save you?" Chris said suddenly.

This was not acceptable by Wyatt. He clenched his fist and Chris went on his knees holding his neck. He was trying to breath. He finally could make out some words. "So…..you….are ….afraid"

"Stop it Wyatt!" said the man who was now on the floor trying to help Chris.

"And who are you to stop me" asked Wyatt.

"Your brother is right isn't he? You are afraid that you might be saved. Otherwise you would let Chris go. For you it should be a wild goose chase. So why not let him go and try his luck for once" said the man with a very convincing tone.

Wyatt seemed to have taken the words seriously. He felt why not let Chris go. It was all going to be useless anyway. He let Chris go, then relaxed his posture. He put both his hands behind his back and gave a smirk.

"Ok little brother, go ahead because I know you wouldn't be able to do anything but be disappointed. May be you will want to join me once you come back" said Wyatt with confidence.

Chris was shocked and relieved at the same time. The man with him did know what he was doing. Earlier he had his doubts but Prue was right all along. He started trusting the man to some extent. Chris got up and found the spell in the book of shadows while Wyatt stood aside. Chris drew triquetra on the wall and then went back to the wall. He chanted the spell and tore the page from the book and ran as fast as he could. The man who came along followed him. Chris could not risk Wyatt following him to the past. He took a brave chance and for once luck was on his side.

Wyatt could not follow as the portal closed. He got really angry but then calmed down as he knew that Chris's so called mission would fail.

So how do you guys like it. As promised a long chapter. Do review. They make my day and help me improve my story. So wait for the next update to know what Chris has planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys...am back with the update. Hope you are still reading. And there is something which I wanted to explain here. I have skipped some part of the story which I want to keep as same as it was in the series.

Princesskitty68- you will find out this time. And your doubts are certainly correct! Hope you like this surprise better...

ATTIC-2003

Chris and the man reached the past in 2003, in the Halliwell manor attic. Chris was feeling a bit queasy but the man who accompanied him seemed to have no problems. Chris had travelled through the time portal for the first time and he needed a bit time to get used to the whole situation. But the only thing is that they did not have time.

"Don't look into her eyes" shouted Chris covering Phoebes eyes, who at the moment was fighting the titans with Paige, who was unfortunately turned to stone.

…Finally, Paige, Piper and Phoebe won the battle against the titans because Leo (who now was an elder) had given them the powers of Gods. They finally returned those powers and everything was as it should have been.

In the beginning the sisters did not trust Chris whether he was a friend or a foe but as he helped them beat the Titans, they did not consider him an enemy at the moment. Now Page and Phoebe were in the attic cleaning the mess up and Piper was still coping with the fact that Leo was an elder. She was in her room with her son.

Chris orbed in the attic. He was quiet anxious because he had seen his family after a very long time. When he had seen his mom and dad, his heart almost broke down because watching them alive, young and yet he could not talk to them. He couldn't address them as mom and dad. He wanted to hug his mother so badly. He just wanted to stay close to her and sit with her, tell her everything. But he somehow had controlled himself. Now he had the chance to see and talk to at least some of his family members. He did not have to hide his true identity.

"Aunt Phoebe, aunt Paige….we have a huge problem" said Chris while walking towards them. He sounded so worried.

Paige and Phoebe dropped everything and stood up. Paige put her hands on her hips. She was flabbergasted. She was silent for a while and finally said. "Excuse me what?" and she made a face.

Phoebe also said, "Wait, what did you just call us?"

"You heard me right aunt Phoebe"

"Dude! have you lost your mind or something. As far as I can remember I just one nephew, who is a toddler by the way" said Paige in her quirky way.

"Yeah what she said" agreed Phoebe with Paige.

"I am not Wyatt…I am Chris….his younger brother and as I said before….I am from the future" explained Chris.

"Woah! Hold your running horses. I only have one nephew. I don't think Piper could hide something like that from us. I mean for obvious reasons" she looked at Phoebe and then at Chris. "Unless they erased our memory or something like that…." She paused then spoke again "….that'll be just so rude" she finally stopped.

Phoebe hit Paige on her shoulder. Paige looked back at her innocently and said, "Hey! I am just saying you know"

"Paige! Piper would never do such a thing. And for all we know he could be lying to us to get to the book of shadows" said Phoebe

"Yup" replied Paige in agreement.

"He is telling the truth Phoebe" said the guy appearing behind Chris. Chris was wondering where he had been but as he was so pre-occupied with the Titans that he did not have time to find about the guy.

"You?!" said Paige with a scared look on her face.

"Cole!" said Phoebe raging with anger. Phoebe could not believe her eyes. Her world just came crashing by. She had left that part with much difficulty but it came haunting back. In her heart of hearts she knew that Cole was her true love, but he being evil and all was a big problem for her to accept that love. She knew that her relationship was doomed, with whomsoever it might be.

"Told you" whispered Chris to Cole. Chris knew what the sisters' reaction to Cole would be. Cole just made the expression 'yeah-whatever-had –to-be-this-way.'

"Relax aunt Phoebe! He is not evil anymore. He doesn't have a single speck of evil in him anymore. His soul was re-cycled, but he was given his old identity with memories" explained Chris.

"I don't believe this. It can't be happening again" said Phoebe literally crying. She slowly sat on the nearby couch.

"Yes Phoebe….for what its worth….you can take me up to the elders and have them see. I have turned good….for good!" he said with a confidence, with pride like he had done something worthwhile in life, like he was repenting. "It's a new life for me. You have to believe me and Chris is telling the truth, he is your nephew….Wyatt's little brother" continued Cole with calmness in his voice.

He reached near Phoebe and sat down next to her. She held her hand and suddenly Phoebe went in shock. She had a premonition. She did see Cole up there with the elders, that he was good. She finally came back.

"What happened? What did you see?" asked Paige in worry.

"He is telling the truth" Phoebe then looked at Cole "I had a premonition of the future" said Phoebe. Chris looked worried. He thought she might have seen hers and her entire family's death.

"What?! Exclaimed Paige. "How far?" she asked. She sat next to Phoebe now.

"I don't know 20 years or so" Phoebe said.

"But you've never had Premonitions that far in the future" said Paige still unsure of the situation Phoebe was still in shock.

"She can now, rarely but she can. Her powers are growing. You can check with the elders" explained Chris.

"So that means you are also telling the truth, you ARE my nephew?" asked Phoebe now getting up and moving closer to Chris.

"Yes. What else did you see?" asked Chris bluntly. He was still worried.

"Just about Cole. He was with the elders in the future and they all saw his past. What he had done for me, for us. I cant believe that he tried so hard but the pull of evil was so strong. He was even leaving town for good but he stayed. He was right always. He was always in l…." Phoebe said but stopped. She could not finish that statement. She had to concentrate at the problem at hand. She had to devote her focus on her new found nephew.

Chris seemed relieved at that moment knowing that only Cole's reality was shown. At that time he thought that may be the elders or his aunt Prue had something to do with it. But he could ponder upon that thought and still not find answers. So he chose to leave it.

"But how….when…?" asked Paige also moving towards Chris.

"Not right now. Still have time. But don't tell mum and dad about me. I don't want them to know" Chris said.

Chris finally hugged both his aunts. He was so relieved. "Its so good to see you guys. You have no idea how happy I am" said Chris in complete honesty.

Chris had never been so happy in a long time. He was meeting his family, finally. He was able to talk to them and touch them no less. He was relaxed. He finally had a reason to live again. He had a way to find all answers. He felt protected.

"Not that I am not glad to meet my unborn nephew from the future and all…. but why did you come here?" asked Paige now letting go of Chris.

"Well we have a problem. A big problem" said Chris.

"What would that be?" asked Phoebe a bit nervous.

"Its your other nephew" said Cole, who was earlier sitting on the couch. He was almost spell bound to see Phoebe. He had never stopped loving her. Never. And he knew that in her premonition she must have seen his true reality and that he was actually good. He could also see it in her eyes. When he came she had pure anger and disgust but now she had care and even love if he could call it that.

"What?" said Phoebe and Paige in unison. They were both shocked.

"Yes…Wyatt" said Chris almost scared.

"What happens to him and when?" asked Phoebe in a very worried tone.

"Well nothing happens to him but he makes a lot of things happen to a lot of people" said Chris trying to control his emotions in front of his aunts.

"So you mean-" Paige was about to say something but was cut off in the middle by Cole.

"He turns evil" raising both his eyebrows.

"You mean like you?" said Paige in her ironic wit.

"Much worse. The old Cole would have been just a beginner in comparison to Wyatt" said Chris.

"Oh my God! But how can that happen. He's our nephew, such a sweet baby, son of the eldest charmed one and an angel no less" said Phoebe with her eyes almost watery. Paige holds her and tries to calm her down. Both the sisters were in complete disbelief. Nothing of this sort had entered even in their wildest nightmare.

"Yes we know that Aunts Phoebe, we think somebody tried to turn him and was successful in doing so" said Chris explaining the situation.

"But you don't know who does it, do you?" asked Paige.

"Yeah….we need to work that part out yet" answered Cole.

"Easy for you to say" snaps Phoebe. She almost instantly gave up hope after hearing that single truth. She was never like that but may be seeing Cole, her unborn nephew from the future was clouding her judgement skills.

"Look Phoebe, Paige, you need to take control of yourself and we need to make things happen" said Cole. He was trying to throw some sense into her and Paige.

They just sat there in complete silence and tried to take part in understanding what had just happened. A lot had to be done in such a little time. They had to be strong because to change the future, serious alterations had to be done in the present.

A couple of weeks had passed since Chris had arrived in his past. Cole had managed to keep himself hidden from Leo and Piper. Chris had tried to help the sisters in vanquishing the demons they thought might be responsible for future effects. Piper was curious as to why Phoebe and Paige were trusting Chris so easily. Piper did like Chris but not that much. Phoebe and Paige had come closer to Chris and had started seeing him as their nephew even though he looked just a little younger than them. They had started spending time with him. Even Chris had finally had a family, even though his parents were in complete oblivion of his true identity.

"So did you find anything out?" asked Chris

"You are the one who's been in the underworld for the past few days. You tell me. I was worried sick for you" said Paige.

"I am alright. And I am talking about the demon lead that I had given you last week" answered Chris.

"No. He just looked as confused as we were when we first found Wyatt turning evil" said Paige sounding very helpless.

"Chris, are you there?" came Phoebe's voice from downstairs.

"Yeah in the attic" answered Chris.

Phoebe came up and sat on the couch. She was very stressed since she had her empathy powers. Living with everybody's emotions was becoming more difficult than she could have ever imagined.

"So do I ever get a hang of this empath power in the future or not?" Phoebe asked while rubbing her temples. She looked at Chris "cause this is literally eating me alive". She waited for Chris to answer. But he was lost in his own thoughts. Phoebe looked at Paige for answers but Paige just shrugged her shoulders and gave a look that said 'beats me'.

"Chris!" shouted Phoebe.

"Huh! Oh yeah aunt Phoebe you get a hang of it. As a matter of fact you are one of the strongest empaths in the world. Chris answered still busy in his thoughts.

"When?" asked Phoebe.

"In time" again Chris stated.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Phoebe asked Chris in a very soft tone. She did not need her empathy powers to know what he was going through at this very moment. While Phoebe had just finished her sentence, Piper walked in. Her hands crossed in front of her chest and one eyebrow raised. She gave Phoebe smirk.

"So what are you guys talking about?" she simply asked the three of them.

"Oh nothing, same old same old. Trying to figure out who's gonna try to harm Wyatt" she raised both her hands then brought them down. "But don't worry we are going to fix it" she said as to comfort both Piper as well as Chris.

Chris gave her a sad smile.

"Ok" Piper said ignoring as well as accepting the lie. "So we were supposed to go for lunch. But I am sorry, as Leo can't pick up Wyatt right now. So we're going to have to cancel. Unless you two want me to cook at home." asked Piper looking at Paige and Phoebe.

"Hey. No…just let us all go. We've not had that sisterly time since like forever" said Phoebe giving a broad smile.

"But what about Wyatt?" asked Piper.

Chris can take care of him, right Chris" Phoebe said looking at Chris and he nodded in agreement.

"But-" Piper tried to say something. "Oh Shush..! lets get going. Bye Chris" Phoebe said and sisters orbed downstairs with help of Paige.

"Wyatt brings up his force field in front o Chris" Piper said in angry tone trying to change the sisters mind in leaving Wyatt alone with Chris.

"So that just means he's well prepared to look after himself. Just get ready and get going" said Paige.

All three of them went to a restaurant and were sitting outside. They were having their food.

"Since when did the both of you start trusting Chris?" asked Piper. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and then at Piper.

"Since we started trusting him" Paige said slowly.

"Oh. Right. Why did I not think of that?" snapped Piper then laughed.

"Do you have a thing for him Phoebe?" Piper finally asked her.

"No!" said Paige and Phoebe together. They were both shocked and kind of disgusted.

"What?" Piper said with an apologetic look.

"I just heard you call him sweetheart today and the two of you spend an awful lot of time with him. And you trust him so easily. I was feeling left out when I thought you told Paige and not me" said Piper.

Phoebe was shocked at what she was hearing. So Paige answered for her instead.

"First of all…Eww….Secondly NO…Phoebe does not have a thing for him. Nor she ever will. He is from the future for god's sake" said Paige and just leaned back in her chair. Piper still had a questioning look.

"So like what are you guys…friends with him or something?" asked Piper again.

Phoebe was still silent but she broke the silence.

"Well for the lack of a better term…he's like a brother to me" Phoebe said but a the back of her mind, she hated lying to her sister.

She hated that Piper did not trust her own son. That she couldn't openly talk to her nephew. She hated being secretive but Paige put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and gave her an understanding look.

"Yes. Me too. I feel the same for him" Paige said in agreement with Phoebe.

"Well you should know that if Wyatt thinks he's a threat so it is a tiny bit difficult for me to trust him. Its not that I don't want to….but I am his mother" Piper said.

At that very moment Phoebe and Paige felt so bad for Chris. The love which he was supposed to be getting from his mother, he was completely deprived of it. There was a valid reason behind Piper not knowing that, but still it was unfair.

"Hey you know what I don't get, why did we not come with future Chris. I mean the three future us, if Wyatt was in such grave danger. I don't even think Chris should have come, even if he did, he should have warned us and left already" said Piper asking all the unanswered questions. She was eating her salad along with.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. Paige gave Phoebe a look because she knew that Phoebe couldn't resist herself and would spill the beans. Paige quenched her eyes and held Phoebe's hand, trying to stop her. Phoebe still continued.

"Amm….Piper we need to talk" said Phoebe. Paige held her head with one hand. She had that look on her face, which said 'here we go'.

"What is it?" Piper asked worriedly.

"There is no evil which is trying to harm Wyatt. Instead he becomes evil and causes a lot of harm to everyone" Phoebe said and held Piper's hand.

"What? What did you say?" asked Piper in anger and disbelief.

"Yeah! We've known for a while but did not want you and Leo worried" joined Paige.

"But my baby is so innocent. How can this be? Are you sure you trust this Chris guy" Piper asked trying to understand the whole situation.

"More than you know" answered Paige.

"I am an empath…and he is saying the truth" continued Phoebe.

"I need to go home to my baby. I need to talk to Leo" Piper said feeling restless. "I need to talk to Chris" she continued.

"I know….okay…let's go" said Phoebe. They paid their bill and went back straight home. Piper went to Wyatt's room and picked him up. She hugged and kissed her little son. She had tears in her eyes. She also noticed that Chris was also sitting in that room. She called for Leo. He came and was worried as he saw the look on his wife's face.

"We need to talk" Piper said to Leo as well as Chris. All of them were in the attic now. Leo knew everything now. He was in the same condition, which Piper was in a few minutes ago. It wasn't easy for a mother or father to accept the fact that their baby would turn out to be so dangerous. And this was when they just knew half the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry..my mistake...posted the wrong chapter...and never had the time to check it! Really sorry! Hope you like this one and again sorry for the delay..have been super busy..Do review...

"No that cannot be true! I cannot believe that…" Leo said not just surprised but in complete denial.

"Denying the truth will not change it you know but doing something about it will certainly help" said Chris with calmness.

"And who the hell are you to say otherwise…you may be from the future and all…." Leo said in anger and then looked at Phoebe "and Phoebe might be an empath and all…she trusts you but that certainly does not mean that I have to trust you…I know that my son is a good person and will be a good person" Leo said with determination.

Piper felt proud but sad at the same time. Chris on the other hand was expecting to feel entirely different about the situation but he felt happy. He felt good that his father cared so much about his brother that he would behave completely oblivion to the truth even if it was right in front of him. He knew that if he would change the course of happenings then he would have a similar relationship with his father, he would be happy.

"You have to believe it Leo, you have no other choice" said Cole appearing from nowhere.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Piper from everyone and then continued "And aren't you supposed to be dead".

"Yeah…that detail….I am sorry that I forgot to mention it" Phoebe whispered but was heard by Piper.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Piper.

"No….I mean…." said Phoebe and looked down. Her hands were on her waist and she looked up to Piper. " Look Piper…Leo…..I know this is difficult …..and I cant even imagine what you must be going through being a parent but I do know as an aunt how not easy it is…..but you have to believe that they are telling the truth" she finished. She looked at their face and knew that they did not believe her at all.

"Look…it really does not matter if you believe it or not, you just have to know that it is going to happen…and rest about Cole…I will explain you everything later…right now you have to process everything about Wyatt and we need to do something…I suggest that you take rest and we meet tomorrow early morning" finished Phoebe and everyone just left for their rooms without saying anything.

Piper and Leo were devastated. Piper could not help crying. It was all a bit too much for her to handle. Piper and Leo were sitting on the bed and Piper rested her head on his shoulder. He cuddled her and hugged her and slowly…

That night Chris was feeling a sense of relief as his parents knew the reality about Wyatt but he was scared also because he was worried about the consequences. He was lying on his bed in the guest room of the manor. His hands were at the back of his head and his feet were crossed. His eyes were closed and he was busy in his thoughts. He had never imagined that he would be doing any such thing in his life. He sometimes thought that why worry about the future, that he should just stay there and not go back to the future. His family is here and his brother will now be safe and all his cousins will be with him. 'No…I cant do that. I cant be that selfish. There are lot many people who lost their loved ones and I cant just forget about them. I have to do something. I cant leave them like that' he thought to himself when other thoughts clouded his judgement. Slowly without knowing he just felt asleep.

Cole and Phoebe were in her room. Phoebe wanted to say something but just could not.

"You know you can say what you feel." said Cole in his usual calm manner.

"So what are you now..I mean….." asked Phoebe.

"I am a cupid-lighter" answered Cole. He knew that Phoebe was very curious about his being.

"And what is that supposed to be? I mean I have not even heard of such a thing" said Phoebe in wonder.

"Well…I am a cupid as well as a whitelighter but I do not have healing powers yet. Once with time I will learn…." Said Cole.

"But…" said Phoebe but she was cut off.

"Well…I am half cupid and half whitelighter…they could not decide what to make of me and so I ended up this way…they said something about destiny….They did not say who's but they said I affected the destiny by just being a whitelighter so they made me half cupid" said Cole.

"I do not understand it" said Phoebe.

"Neither did I…but after all this time I have just accepted it"

"Cole…." Said Phoebe and then she fell silent.

"Yes Phoebe…." He said and looked into her eyes. She looked back.

"How does it feel? To be good for eternity….to feel that no bad can enter you now no matter what….how does it feel….?" Asked Phoebe.

"So this is what you wanted to ask me all this time…..Well I am happy..I feel like I have finally found my right place…its like I belonged here from the beginning" he said and still was looking at Phoebe. He knew that she wanted to ask more.

"Yes Phoebe…I will always be here and I still and always will love you. You don't have to feel pressured by it. You don't have to be with me if you don't want to….I understand..I just want happiness for you. I am sorry to say that I will always be a part of your life because I am a whitelighter and you being a charmed one..I have been assigned to you guys. But I will make sure that I stay away as much as I can from your personal life" his voice had lowered in pitch when he had said that. He almost had tears in his eyes but he did actually cry. Phoebe could see and hear his feelings.

"I am sorry to say this again but…" Cole said and Phoebe silently waited.

"I love you Phoebe" he said and just silent.

"Cole….I….." Phoebe said but could not finish her sentence. Cole knew what she saying and knew what she meant.

"I know…" said Cole understanding Phoebe's situation.

"So that is why you just disappear into thin air…..you don't orb and you don't heart out or something" said Phoebe trying to change the subject as she did not want to get emotional at that moment. She knew that if she went weak she would not be able to come back and at that moment she wanted to concentrate on her nephews. That was her priority.

Paige was in her room, alone. She was trying to figure out everything. She was thinking about all the possible scenarios. She knew she had to do something otherwise her family would fall apart. There was something, which hit her, an idea.

The morning came and everybody gathered up in the attic as decided yesterday. There was silence as Piper and Leo still could not come to terms with the reality although they did accept it and were ready to fight for it. They would do anything to save their only son. They had to be brave and handle the situation as mature adults and as Charmed ones no less. There was a bigger threat to the world other than their own family. Wyatt was with them in the attic as they felt more protective of him now more than ever. They could not let him out of their sight. There was so much to be done.

"Okay….I have to say something here" said Piper looking at everyone.

"I am sorry that I broke down yesterday but I am ready to fight that son of a …. Who ever did it " said Piper.

"Its good to have an emotional side to everything Piper. Its alright" said Cole. Leo and Piper were surprised to hear him say that. Not that he had not said anything like that to them before this but he was supposed to be dead until yesterday and today he was all good.

"Yeah…thanks…" said Leo slowly. He had to accept the fact that there were going to be changes around and they should be used to that from now onwards.

"So does anybody have an idea?" asked Phoebe sounding almost desperate. She kept looking at Cole time and again. He mirrored her gestures.

"Yes as a matter of fact" said Paige with enthusiasm.

"Did you figure out who does this to Wyatt?" asked Chris with all the hope in his voice.

"No…but I have a spell which will lead us to help" said Paige. She looked around and found that nobody really understood what she was saying.

"Okay seriously people….we are the charmed ones for heavens sake….and company I mean" she said almost in annoyance. "Alright…I would explain" she continued. "I was reading something the other day in the book of shadows and I know that with few changes I can make a spell which will lead us to help…help which is what we need right now" she finished.

"Okay…..let's do it" said Piper. She trusted her sister more than her self. Chris on the other hand was feeling differently.

"I don't think that is a good idea" said Chris.

"Why?" asked Leo. He wanted all this to be over with as soon as possible.

"Because…" he said and stopped.

"What happened to you Chris?" asked Phoebe. Chris looked at her making an expression, which said 'Nothing'. He also shook his head in a 'No'.

"No Chris…...there is something wrong with you today…..I have noticed that in your expressions and the way you are standing" said Phoebe.

"As a matter of fact I do feel queezy and weird aunt…." Chris said and quickly covered his mouth with his hand realizing his mistake.

"What?" asked Piper noticing his word.

"I mean…I am feeling weird anticipatingly weird" he tried to cover up his mistake.

"You actually want me to believe that" asked Piper. She knew there was something fishy.

"I think I am going to faint aunt Paige" said Chris and fell to the ground. He let his guard down. He was like a 5 year old kid.

"What the hell did he just call you?" asked Piper.

"Not now Piper…he fell…." Said phoebe running to Chris. Cole did the same. Paige was already standing close by.

After sometime he woke up. Leo had tried to heal him but nothing seemed to have happened. Chris just woke up.

"What happened to you?" asked Paige.

"I don't know. I just fainted" said Chris.

"You also said some things which you did not want to" said Phoebe.

"Oh shit…..!" exclaimed Chris.

"Would you like to explain it to them Chris" said Cole.

Chris was sitting on the sofa and everybody else standing around him.

"Hi Mom!" said Chris. He said it so easily that even he did not expect it to come out. He thought he would cry and he would not be able to handle it but he did.

"What?" said Piper and Leo at the same time. They seemed to be saying that a lot lately. Piper looked around at Phoebe, Cole and Paige, they were not surprised. They already knew.

"How long have you known this information and why was I not informed about this particular information? And how is it even true?" asked Piper in a single breath.

"Piper relax….details can be exchanged later…but it is important that you know that its true" said Phoebe in a calm manner.

"And I think the reason why I had been feeling that way was because….eww!" said Chris like a 5 year old again. He was really behaving that way since he was with his family.

"So….yesterday right" Paige said understanding what Chris meant. Nobody wanted certain pictures in their head especially about their parents.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Piper once again.

"Look Piper…we understand….you were both emotional yesterday and things must have heated up and hence….Chris" said Phoebe explaining with a smile on her face. Everything was clear to her suddenly now.

"He is my son….my other unborn son?" asked Piper and almost immediately hugged Chris. She was overwhelmed with the new information. She did not understand in the beginning as to how to react.

"I love you" said Piper while still hugging Chris. "I am sorry for treating you that way" said Piper in an apologetic tone.

"Chris…." Said Leo and hugged Chris as well.

"You don't have to say anything" said Chris in an understanding tone.

After sometime of family reunion and tears spilled, hugs and kisses exchanged, there was a bit of laughter all around. They all felt energetic. Paige felt so happy and relieved that everything was back to normal, almost normal.

"So what were you saying?" asked Phoebe from Paige.

"Yeah aunt Paige" said Chris. Piper almost giggled. "I am sorry…I am just too happy…plus I cant imagine an almost grown up man calling you aunt. I am sorry Chris" said Piper. She was too anxious.

"Its okay…you get used to it" said Piage in an understanding tone.

"Yeah Mom….you'll get used to it" said Chris feeling happy for his mother.

"Welll….as I was saying" said Paige coming back to the topic. "The spell…"


	6. Chapter 6

I am so very sorry for such a very long delay...Hope I will be able to make up for it. I really do hope that you guys are still reading it and will read it further. Please do review. Looking forward to them.

Enjoy! More to come soon.

"The spell is here" she said as she walked to the book of shadows. Most of her family followed her.

"But Paige…are you sure that this can work?" asked Phoebe a bit hesitant.

"It's a shot…be optimistic" Leo said with full positive energy because that is all that he had left. He had just discovered a new truth about his son and his unborn son as well.

"He's right Phoebe…you cant think negative right now" Cole also joined in. Phoebe smiled.

"Look I know you all are a bit tense but can we please get along with the spell already?" asked Paige.

"Okay so make the changes already" Phoebe added, as she felt a bit better.

Paige made the changes in the spell. It was a power of three spell so the three sisters stood together and held hands that they could use all their power as strong as possible.

"The powers above and around,

Halliwell line calls on you now,

In this desperate time,

We are bound,

The freedom for it we call,

The evil that waits,

We need to stall,

We ask for the blessings and power,

So that unhappiness and evil fades,

Good and glory stays all around"

"That was quiet a different spell Mom" Chris said. He had used and written quiet a few spells but this was somehow not the usual spell

"It had to be Chris, this is the time of change" Paige answered.

"Paige is there something that you would like to tell us about?" asked Piper.

Paige looked at her sister. Why was she asking that? Was there something that she was hiding and she herself did not know?

"You know what…there is something but I cannot really put my finger on it. I know I should know something but I don't know….I am sorry…Its just this feeling"

"Honestly speaking Paige…I understand what you are saying. I mean I don't know it exactly but I do somehow know" said Phoebe looking at her sister.

"Wasn't that clear" Cole said being his old self back. Phoebe gave her a look.

As the charmed moment was going on three demons appeared from nowhere. They were all huge for normal demon sizes. They came and stood there. Everyone in the attic looked at each other and like a habit made a plan. Piper tried to freeze the demons but that seemed to be working only partially. Instead of completely freezing their pace slowed down. She tried to blow the demon up but it only had a little effect.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper then asked in anger. Instead of answering her, the demon just threw a high voltage energy ball on them. It was thrown towards Paige and Phoebe and they ducked. Chris then tried to throw the demon off by using his telekinesis. He was successful but only one of them was thrown. Piper saw that he was a powerful witch with that power, may be even more powerful than Prue who had possessed the power. But Chris knew it was not enough. Paige tried to orb the demon out. She did not understand why did she do it. That was not her usual ammo. Then Chris and Paige looked at each other and worked together. Paige orbed the demon and Chris threw the demon telekinetically to some place else. He could do that very easily. He could teleport a person anywhere he wanted because of his own elder powers.

The other two demons were not at all bothered by the first demons' absence. They started shooting out energy balls at a very fast pace. Leo did not feel much of it as he was an elder and his body was stronger but others were getting hit and were hit bad. Chris then thought it was time that he did something to protect his family. He asked everyone to gather around him. Everybody heard Chris's call and came to him. He then brought up his orb shield.

"You have that too?" asked Phoebe

"Yes aunt Phoebe" said Chris trying to focus on the shield. The demons were throwing too many energy balls and it was time the charmed ones acted.

"Honey we need to get it over with. We have other problems to solve" Piper talked to Leo like she would do in a grocery shop.

"Yeah….I was about to say the same thing" said Leo and soon as he did, he stepped out of the shield and started killing the demons or at least tried to. Piper stepped out and started blasting them. Paige used her telekinetic orbing to push the energy balls thrown by the demons in the other direction. Phoebe used her empathy power to throw the same energy ball towards them and in no time were the demons vanquished.

"What kind of demons were they? They were very strong" asked Paige relaxing now.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I want is to find out who does the bad things to my son which you are saying. I mean who does bad things to my elder son" Piper said holding her stomach in a protective way. She looked at Chris and smiled. She was so excited to see her handsome grown son. She was only imagining how Wyatt would look like. She imagined he would be handsome too. The only thing which was becoming an obstacle in her imagination was the part about Wyatt being evil and all in the future to come.

"Do you think the spell did that?" asked Phoebe.

"God I hope not" said Paige feeling irritated "cause that is just a very very rude help" she finished.

"May be this was supposed to happen and it was somehow a good thing?" asked Piper.

"Are you asking or saying?" asked Phoebe.

"Amm….saying" Piper said with a little thought.

"That's reassuring" said Paige not believing her sisters true answer.

After the demons and the vanquish, Paige saw a light, a very bright yet soothing light appear in front of her.

"Now what?" asked Piper. She threw her hands in the air.

"Piper" said a familiar voice.

"Prue?" said Piper and Phoebe in utter shock.

"So that's what I was not able to put my finger on?" sad Paige understanding her unawareness about being aware. She knew that her elder sister was the only one who could help them at such times but she did not know how.

"Oh my God!" Piper was in tears.

This was all a bit too much for her to bear in one day. She was in shock. First she came to know that her eldest son is evil and then she knew that she had another unborn son who had come from the future and now she knew that her dead sister is alive.

"Aunt Prue?" asked Chris. He wanted his aunt to be with them but he did not expect her that time.

"You know her?" asked Phoebe.

"Ya, we go long back…" he paused "I mean long back in the future" he continued.

"Don't worry…it will just give a headache" Prue said.

Phoebe and Piper went and hugged her a tight as they could. There were tears everywhere.

"Okay I am dead already but I do suffocate" Prue said trying to make situation lighter.

"Prue….oh my god…Prue….we missed you so much" Piper barely said out loud while sobbing.

"Prue…I love you" said Phoebe and then went silent.

"I love you guys too and missed you too" Prue said hugging her sisters. Paige felt ignored. Prue saw that from the corner of her eye.

"And Paige…..I missed you too" Prue said looking towards her youngest sister.

"You know me?" asked Paige in disbelief.

"What do you think I do all day up there?" Prue asked a rhetorical question.

"Are you from the future too?" asked Paige.

"When you are dead…..time is irrelevant….it ceases to exist somehow….but to make complicated matter easy….yes I am from your future time" Prue said in a complete Prophet mode.

"Okay…so any news for us?" asked Cole.

"You also know her?" Phoebe asked Cole. She couldn't believe that bot of them were dead and still were talking to each other.

"Yes we do. And he soul is recycled…..so you can trust him Phoebe…he is one of us now….as a matter of fact,…..always was" Prue said slowly.

"Details later….aunt Prue…..any news….is Wyatt safe?" asked Chris. He hated his elder brother to the guts but still wanted his safety.

"Yes he is….and yes…..I bring news to you…." Prue said and paused.


	7. Chapter 7- Siblings old and new

A/N- Hey guys...I am extremely sorry for not updating the story for such a long time but I was quiet busy. Shall try to be more regular now. HOPE you are still reading the story. If you have lost touch, please be kind enough to read it again. And do leave reviews. I love reviews. Thank you. God Bless all!

**Chapter 7- Siblings old and new**

"The spell you cast has had a major impact on the magical community" Prue said not in a worried manner but the other sisters were definitely concerned.

"You mean like in a bad way?" asked Paige, as she is the one who was responsible for the whole plan.

"No no Paige, not in a bad way at all. But for some reason something like this had never happened before and God knows what you guys were thinking when you cast the spell" Prue teased them "you have created a major rift in magical world" Prue finished.

"Oh my God! Its not gonna end the world or something like that is it?" asked Paige.

"No honey…like I said before nothing bad has happened but whatever is going to happen is going to be huge!" Prue said moving both her hands in the same gesture.

"But what?" asked Chris.

"I don't know" Prue said in a apologetic manner. She looked down then at her sisters.

"Magic is very elusive…..so we'll find out when we find out" Phoebe said trying to make eldest sister feel better.

"Yeah I guess" Prue said in agreement.

"What's that?" asked Cole when he saw a very different kind of portal on the wall of the attic. He had seen enough portals but this was a new one.

"You know…you both are the guides from the future, you sure do bring a lot of help along with the questions don't you?" Piper stated looking at Cole and Prue. She was getting used to them being around just like old times.

"Here we go again" said Leo out loud.

"What the hell?!" said Chris with anger in his voice.

"Who is it?" Piper asked when she saw a male figure appearing from the portal. The tall man had blond hair and was very handsome.

"What the hell did you do now Chris?" he asked in his husky voice.

"No it cant be!" Chris cried out loud.

"Oh my God" Cole and Prue said at the same time. People of the present time were scared of the expressions that the future relatives had. They knew something was very severely wrong.

"Who are you?" asked Leo coming up ahead. Piper and the girls did not attack because neither Cole nor Chris did.

Before speaking anything the man looked at the scared Chris and asked "Okay Chris which year are we in now. You do realize that this can be very very dangerous. Tell me so that I do not give them too much information" he finished.

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you reach here? I thought I took all precautions" Chris said the last words almost in a whisper. He was talking to himself then. He was earlier looking at the tall man but now he was just staring in nothingness.

"Oh come on Chris. You know you brought me here. I was about to talk to a patient and here I go…poof!" the tall man said.

"Patient" Chris said with disgust. "You mean you were going to torture someone….someone I know" Chris almost did not want an answer to that.

The tall man was puzzled than ever. He did not know what Chris was saying.

"Chris…please…torture….yes it is a pain staking procedure but surgery is the only option for Mr. Havenyard. And yes you of course know him….we are both his surgeons" Said the man now irritated.

"Stop playing games…..why do you look so….." Chris said but stopped. He did not have the perfect word.

"He does doesn't he….." Cole said in agreement. He looked at the man and then at Chris. Chris new that Cole was also thinking the same thing.

"Okay seriously, would you two please tell me who he….." Phoebe was interrupted with her young nephews cry.

"Oh no Wyatt!" said Piper and as she started to turn, the man said, "Yes Mom" with a smile on his face.

"Piper froze, not because of her power but just froze, as a matter of fact, everyone in present day did.

"Your lying" Chris said "You and I are not surgeons and you have no right to call Mom" Chris said in complete rage. According to him, Wyatt had lost all the rights to call his parents his own and his family as well. He was the one because of whom Chris lost everyone.

"Chrissy….stop it alright. I've had enough and we need to get back to our time now" said the Wyyat.

"Why don't you look you?" Cole directly asked. He knew if Wyatt wanted to hurt anyone then he would have done by now.

"Which year is this again?" asked Wyatt. "2004" answered Cole.

Wyatt did some calculations and finally said. "Oh come on uncle Cole, not you too. I know you haven't seen me grown yet but not you too and I am me. How else would I be?" Wyatt asked. He then paused and thought of something. "Hey wait, if this is 2004 how can you say that I am not me" he stopped.

"Uncle Cole?" said Phobe with enthusiasm and nervousness in her voice at the same time. Cole was at the same position as he was.

"Oh wait a second, please don't tell me that I have travelled time before this as well and somehow don't remember it?" asked Wyatt confused.

Leo, Piper, Paige and even Phoebe had the same querry in their eye. How can that good soul be dangerous and ruler of all that is evil? He sounds so innocent.

"He is Wyatt?" asked Piper from the future people.

"He is he but he's not somehow" Cole answered as Chris did not have the energy to say anything at that moment. He was still reeling from the fact that his once evil brother has turned into a good soul suddenly, a surgeon no less. Had he really changed the future, had he already stopped someone without even knowing who the person was who turned Wyatt in the first place. May be a lot did change. Chris could almost vomit at that very moment. Had he really achieved success.

"Is this really happening or am I dreaming?" Chris asked out loud. His queezy feeling was growing and he felt he was becoming more distant from reality. He could barely tell the difference between reality and his own dream.

"This is happening Chris. And I think this is not the end of it" Cole whispered in Chris' ear. Cole knew what Chris was feeling and he also knew that this Wyatt was not their original Wyatt, their evil Wyatt.

"Chris…are you okay?" Wyatt asked worried.

"NO….I'M NOT" Chris shouted.

"Chris…..please!" Piper said confused. She was in such an ambiguous situation. At one side, her elder son who was supposed to be evil did not seem evil, as a matter of fact he seemed anything and everything but evil. But on the other end, she knew that Chris would not risk his life and changing the future line without ant solid reason. She did not know whom to choose.

"But Mom…." Chris was about to say something but he was cut-off by Wyatt. Chris was not sure of how to react. For him, his brother was still evil.

"Mom….don't…just give him two minutes alone and he will know how to deal with the situation" Wyatt said with confidence. He just acted like any usual elder brother would say. He knew what Chris was thinking and when he needed his own space.

Chris was getting more annoyed. He knew that Wyatt was right but him being right was bugging him even more. In his time, Wyatt would not have said what he just did and that also with such confidence.

"Okay!" Piper agreed with comfort in her heart.

"Chrissy…whatever it is…I am here for you…you know that…right kiddo" Wyatt said with calmness in his tone. Chris almost instantaneously had tears in his eyes. He remembered when his Wyatt, as a kid, used to say that to him. He remembered when his brother was just his brother and not the devil which people were scared of.

It took a couple of minutes for Chris to come out of shock and he just ran towards Wyatt and hugged him, tightly. He just hugged him like he had never seen his brother before.

"Shh…shhh…its alright Chris..I am here for you" Wyatt whispered when he caressed his younger brother. Piper and her sisters could not control their emotions. They all had tears in their eyes, but they all wore a big smile on their faces. The atmosphere around them was at an overwhelming level of happiness and emotions.

"I…missed….you….." Chris literally sobbed. After all, he was meeting his brother, as he should have been, after a very long time.

"What?...Chris..tell me honestly tell me what is going on?" Wyatt said in an alarmed tone. Sure he and his brother had not met, but just since last night. He was not aware of what was happening. He released his brother form the hug and looked at him face to face. Chris wiped off his tears and was embarrassed of behaving like a 5 year old kid, the second time in the same day.

"You are not going to like it Wyatt!"

"Whatever, I still need to know" Wyatt ordered.

There was silence for a while in the room. Cole looked at everyone and could almost feel the pain. Prue and Chris slowly told few of the future details. The sisters were shattered and could not even think of what to say. Leo was devastated. He felt responsible, how could have he let this happen? Wyatt on the other hand took a few steps back and simply let it all in. His eyes did show a sign of horror but still his face had a smile. He knew that he is the one who had to console everyone.

"Mom…look…don't worry…everything will be fine alright…I am here aren't I?" he stated and held his mother from her shoulders. He knew that his mother needed some support. He then looked towards his aunts and gave them his beautiful smile. "and aunts…you two are my favorite people in the world. I go to you for help…this should mean something right?" he finished.

The women did not say anything. Wyatt also gave a supportive look to his father. Leo and Wyatt had this unspoken conversation that was more than enough for the both of them.

"Chris….you and I need to talk" Wyatt told Chris. He knew that he had to tell Chris more than just a simple 'it'll be okay'". Chris was already from future and he had come to the past to change it, so Wyatt could give him the details and not worry about changing anything. He knew that Chris needed all the support and motivation that he could. He was broken and looking at his own elder brother was not less than a torture.

Chris simply nodded. He did not say anything and went down to the kitchen area with his brother from a different universe.

"Chris….dude…you look like shit" Wyatt joked to lighten the mood.

"Ya…try living under your own reign…...then you'll know how it feels and how much would you concentrate on your looks" Chris replied with anger in his tone. But when he saw Wyatt's guilty, embarrassed face he regretted of choosing the inappropriate words at an inappropriate time.

"I am sorry man" Chris apologized almost immediately.

"Its…." Wyatt began but could not finish his sentence.

"I am really sorry Wyatt. It's not your fault" Chris looked at him sheepishly. Wyatt raised his eyebrows and gave him a 'is-it-really-not' look.

"Well it is your fault technically…" Chris began his rambling. Wyatt knew that his brother, from whichever time, would always ramble and that was a good thing. He let a smile pass. "…..I mean after all you are from a different timeline after all…so its not exactly you"

"Yes..I know….but Chris..thats what I am trying to tell you. You will be successful in whatever you are here to do as I am a living proof of it….I am here all good" Wyatt finished with a smile on his face. He moved his hand in a circular motion making an angel sign. Chris chuckled in a long time.

"Hmm…I guess..but what I don't get is, how did you end up here? I mean we did not call for you…so?" Chris questioned himself more than Wyatt.

"You are a Halliwell….my brother no less…..so don't worry, we'll figure this out" Wyatt boasted.

"Yeah right" Chris mimicked his brother's tone. It was all so new to him. Watching his brother 'all nice' at this age, but he accepted it almost instantly. No matter how long it passed by or how drastically different timelines they were from, they did possess that bond which made them come closer. They knew they were home, with each other.

"So what were you doing?" Chris asked a completely off the topic question. He had this curiosity of knowing his brother. Wyatt could understand his feelings and did not hesitate to answer.

"Well I was home on a break….and we were both working on a case together. We had.." Wyatt looked up and thought looking confused. "..we have….or whatever ….a surgery tomorrow morning" Hearing his brothers confused answer, Chris laughed.

"Are you sure you a surgeon?" asked Chris sarcastically.

"I know right. I keep on asking you the same question…that are you a surgeon?" Wyatt answered calmly to the insult.

Chris went dead silent for a moment. He was not sure how to respond to something like that. He never had a career let alone be a surgeon. All he did was lead the resistance and save the world from Wyatt's wrath.

"So are we close?" Chris asked almost scared.

"Yes we are" Wyatt answered sincerely. When he looked at the puppy dog face of sad Chris he knew he had to cheer his brother up. "Just not when I call you Chrissy" Wyatt laughed. "Then we are not close….actually you literally run off or orb out then…the proximity becomes a bit high when that happens." Wyatt finished. Chris was feeling ecstatic, he had never had his brother to look after him like that.

"Okay lets not waste any time. You are here for a reason…so help me out and lets get my time line fixed" Chris stated in his resistance leader form.

"But I just got here…let everything sink in dude"

"Wyatt…its not like you have jet lag" Chris said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ya…I know…its worse" Wyatt stated following his younger brother. "Oh and by the way…you are gay in my timeline" Wyatt added while they were on the stairs.

"What!" Chris shouted. His foot froze where it was, in mid air.

"Ahh…the look on your face…God that expression is priceless"

"Wyatt…what the hell did you just say" Chris demanded from his newfound elder brother.

"Relax man…I was just kidding…you are engaged to …." Wyatt was about to say the name.

"Do not tell me the name…just tell that she is a hot girl" Chris pleaded. Wyatt pondered over the thought for a minute and then decided to let his brother out of misery.

"Yes SHE is. I like your fiancé" Wyatt said stressing on she. Chris had a sigh of relief.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" Chris yelled again.

"Well that's how I am going to be in your new time line, so be prepared man…I am pretty cool" Wyatt said just to tease and calm his brother down.

"Fine…I am prepared…duly noted….now can we get back to the task at hand"

"Which Is?" Wyatt asked

"Oh…I don't know…..saving the world….from you" Chris said in fake anger.

"Oh…right" Wyatt whispered.

"You are really going to be annoying aren't you, in my new timeline?" Chris asked worriedly. Although he knew his brother was just trying to help.

"Oh just wait till you meet yourself" Wyatt said in a monotonous tone.

And by the end of their conversation, they reached the attic where all the family members of present time were waiting for the two siblings. There was calmness in the air. All of a sudden everything seemed to be getting back on track.


	8. Chapter 8

"Demons and Marriages"

There was chit chat for sometime and everyone wanted to know everything. But Wyatt resisted than saying anything because he knew his was a permanent timeline, and was making it sure that it would remain that way. He was pausing for moments in between. It was his way of gaining more strength to fight. He usually did that in his own time. The only thing that Phoebe and Cole were interested in was the fact that Wyatt had called cole "Uncle Cole".

"So Wyatt" Phoebe came close to her eldest nephew and sat beside him on the couch.

"Yessss aunt Phoebe" Wyatt knew what Phoebe was going to ask him.

"So, is Cole your uncle…as in by marriage in family" Phoebe asked in the cutest yet scared voice, all at the same time.

"Yes aunt Phoebs..he is..and you both make a great couple. You were always meant to be together. There are a lot of things which you guys need to figure out right now but this marriage is meant to be..even the elders are vouching for your love" Wyatt said in a calm manner. May be he grew up in such an environment where feelings and emotions mattered a lot, unlike Chris' time, or may be because he was a surgeon and he could understand other people's psychology very easily. Whatever reason it was, he was making Phoebe very comfortable at the moment.

"I don't know what to say Wyatt…" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes. Her eldest nephew from the future had solved one of her biggest problems in her life. The feelings which she had at the moment were more than she had expected. She did not know how to respond in words, so she was letting it out through her emotions. As a matter of fact, she was letting it out so nicely that the entire room could feel it. The people who were standing in the attic suddenly were washed with a feeling of serenity, peace, tranquility, love, excitement, happiness and pure joy. But most of all they could feel hope, hope which they all needed at that moment.

"Woah!" Paige said out loud feeling a traffic of emotions, which were not hers.

"What happened Paige?" asked Piper from the opposite side of the room.

"I don't know..I just feel…so …"Paige could not gather her words.

"Suddenly in love?" asked Piper with a smile.

"Ya…but how did you know?" asked Paige confused. Everyone else looked at Piper and Paige.

"Cause I am feeling it too" Piper replied. Prue, Chris, Leo, Wyatt and Cole felt the same thing. They added their experience too.

"Are you doing that?" asked Paige from Phoebe.

"Why do you ask me?" Phoebe asked almost embarrassed.

"You are an Empath aunt Phoebe…." Chris added without looking at her and flipping through the pages of Book of shadows.

"Well yeah..but….I cant project my feelings out…can I?" asked Phoebe looking at Wyatt.

"Amm..aunt Phoebe…I think you should figure that out on your own" Wyatt said and went towards Chris. Wyatt did not want to tell too much right now. He did not want his timeline to be changed in any which way.

"Okay…..fine" Phoebe said with a non-thankful tone.

"Well Phoebe…." Cole said and came walking towards Phoebe. He sat beside her took her hand in hers and spoke again "Your powers are growing and because your powers are tied to your emotions, they are growing at a faster pace because of our or this whole situation" Cole finished. He did not say anything else. He did not want to embarrass her anymore. But Phoebe could feel, not as an empath, how much he loved her and how much he wanted to be with her. And Cole too knew that Phoebe had finally let her guard down and she was ready. But now was not the right time, they had other pressing matters.

"Okay now I miss my husband" Paige said in a very sad tone. She wanted to be with Henry so badly, thanks to Phoebe's new power. "Thank God I have mine nearby" Piper added. She hugged him with all her heart. Phoebe's feelings made all of them reach in a lovey dovy state.

"I know…..I miss mine too" Prue said and the sisters suddenly dropped whatever they were doing and went to their eldest sister. Phoebe and Piper both looked at each other and then at Prue. "You are married?" they spoke in unison.

Prue nodded but suddenly a demon appeared and stood still in his place.

"I have news for you" he spoke in a dark voice.

"This is not over" Piper whispered to Prue and went in defensive mode.

"Who the hell are you demon?" asked Piper.

"Really? That is what you can say?" Paige asked her sister. It sounded too cheesy to her.

"Mom….seriously…aunt Paige is correct…'who are you demon'?" Wyatt almost laughed.

"Oye! Guys" Chris shouted.

"What….relax" Piper spoke in her perky tone.

"He is one of mine" Chris said directly.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked now in a motherly angry tone. Her both hands were on her hips and eyebrows raised.

"Your what..he is your what?" Phoebe added.

"Spies….more or less" Chris said in a relaxed manner.

Wyatt looked at his brother. He could not believe that his brother was working with demons. "You have got to be kidding me" he said.

"Its fine…I threatened to kill him and his clan if he did not report to me" Chris said and looked at the demon.

"Chris honey..we don't do that…its just not right" Piper said concerned. She did not want her son to be mingling with demons like this.

"Chris you know better than this" Leo said coming closer to his son.

"What ever…" Chris ignored all his family's comments and asked the demon what the news was.

"The one you seek is one of your own" demon spoke in riddle.

"Cut the cryptic crap and tell me what you mean" Chris ordered.

"I do not have any other information" the demon said.

"Aah…well" Piper said and blew the demon up.

"What the hell mom" Chris shouted at his mother.

"Piper" Paige Phoebe and Prue said at the same time.

"I donot want either of my future grown up sons doing business with any demon and that's it" Piper said in anger.

There was silence. Cole could almost feel the chills. Phoebe looked at him apologetically.

"Fine!" Chris said and went downstairs. Before leaving he said he will find out what the demon said. Wyatt went along with his brother.

Leo and Cole knew that they should leave the sisters alone for a while. So they went too.

"Piper are you okay?" asked Phoebe concerned. She knew here sister usually did not react in such a way until there was a solid reason. Sure she had blown up demons just like that before but today, there was some important information which all of them needed.

"Look….today I found about my unborn son, a future son who is good in one timeline and bad in another and now that I find out that my son who is here to save his brother ..is working with demons….or threatening them..it scares me and I am entitled to one vanquish" Piper spoke in one breath. She was almost on the verge of crying. She was right on her part. She was scared out of her wits.

Her sisters now understood. They knew where Piper was coming from. They knew her anger was right, to some extent.

Paige wanted to change the subject when she saw none of other sisters was speaking.

"Okay…" she clapped her hands once "So you are married Prue" Paige finished. She knew if anything could change the dramatic mood was only this.

"Ya….Prue…you are not only alive, but married?" Piper asked.

"I mean can you be married up there?" Phoebe asked before receiving the answer to the previous question.

Prue was silent. She had a lot of explaining to do. It would be difficult for her but she knew she had to.


	9. Writer's Block

Hey Guys!... I am suffering from a writer's block…..If you can help me out in the story….that will be great. New ideas are welcome…I know where the story is going but just this spot…..

Anyways….I do have an idea..so I will be updating within two days but ideas are always welcome….And if you have any other feedback too….you are always welcome!

Thanks and sorry for the delay ….


	10. Chapter 9

A/N- Okay so my writers block went away and I have a great plot planned ahead. This one has some action in it and so will the next one. The next one will have a more fun side to it and a surprise for you guys. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.

Thanks to all the people who follow the story and thanks to the one who review...I really love reviews...so please don't hesitate. Thanks again...Enjoy the read.

"Okay, it is Andy right?" Paige asked in excited yet scared tone.

"Paige!" Piper and Phoebe spoke in unison. They could not believe what their sister had just said. Paige knew everything about Prue and Andy Trudo, her love who died in a demonic fight. Prue had not forgiven herself, at least till she was alive.

Paige thought at least now they are not thinking about Piper killing their only lead, even if she was entitled to one vanquish, considering her emotional state. Piper was overwhelmed with her feelings.

"Amm…Oops!" Paige said raising her hands in the air. "Seriously?" Phoebe almost laughed. She was gaining a little control on her emotions and hence her power.

"Don't get angry at her..she is right…although why would you think of him only?" Prue finally announced.

"Seriously?" Phoebe said again and this time in a very 'not-so-friendly' tone.

"Please tell me you have a very good reason to know that she is married to Andy….cause otherwise….." Piper asked. She was thinking how Prue would have felt if Andy was not her husband. After all the man was dead according to them.

"Amm…I took a giant guess?" Paige was unbelievably lucky at that moment and she could not believe it herself.

Piper and Phoebe gave her 'we'll-talk-later-about-this' look.

"Okay…Prue..but how?"

"Well Phoebe….when I got up there…I got a chance to become a whitelighter but I was asked to not communicate with you guys because it would have made a large unbalance in the power of good….and that balance was necessary…..you had Paige" Prue looked at her youngest sister. Paige was almost on the verge of crying. She felt guilty, somehow. She was blaming herself.

"Paige honey…it was all in destiny..it had to happen….and honestly…its good…you finally met your real family and we met you…and I met Andy….the love of my life….you see….the elders had given him the same opportunity as he had done so much of good in his life….and rest is history"

There was once again pin drop silence. Nobody had anything to say. The Halliwell sisters, the ones who were alive, looked at their eldest sister and went to hug her at the same time. They felt blessed. When the hug was over, they all shared smiles.

"Okay so if you are a whitelighter from the future….that means the whitelighter you in our times is still here…she exists?" asked a very hopeful Paige.

"Ammm…well Paige…" Prue was about to say something that Wyatt called for his mother.

"Mom?"

"Oh…that's me" Piper said a bit startled. She was still not used to being called mom from a grown up son.

"Coming" she answered back and they all went to Wyatt.

Wyatt and Chris were sitting on the sofa and were strategizing for their next move that 6 demons showed up in their lounge area. Leo and Cole were in the kitchen exchanging ,limited, information. They came along when they heard Wyatt and Chris talking loudly. "Who the hell are you?" Wyatt asked the demons.

"Aren't you tired of asking that question?" asked one of the demons.

"Aren't you tired of coming here and dying?" Wyatt answered in the same sarcastic tone. Suddenly 6 energy balls were thrown at the two Halliwell brother. Wyatt brought his shield up and Chris was in it too. Chris then threw three energy balls towards the demons telekinetically but the demons ducked on time. The other three were taken care by Wyatt. "Okay Chris..I know in this time we have not fought together but in mine we have and this is just a piece of cake…so shall we do this?" Wyatt asked confidently.

"Wait…we need to ask few questions from them" Chris whispered. The demons kept on throwing fireballs at them. But the boys were least bothered. Chris suddenly had a smile and hope in his eyes. He knew if he could save Wyatt now then his own timeline would change and life was going to be great. "Okay lets call Mom then" Wyatt finished.

"What the hell?" Piper asked when she saw all the demons. The demons saw the charmed ones.

"So you need mommy dear to help you now?" said one of the demons. That hit the nerve for Piper Phoebe and Paige. Prue on the other hand was just standing aside and she knew the demon was about to get vanquished in a very interesting way. And right then that demon blew up. "Well that's taken care of" Prue said.

Piper froze the rest of the demons but two of them were not affected. Paige then conjured a rope and tied a demon with it. She did not know why but she felt like tying the demon. Phoebe somehow managed to project a feeling of powerlessness in the remaining demon and he did not move an inch. "Now that's a cool power" she felt proud. "Way to go Phoebe" Cole admired her.

"Okay what do you want?" Prue asked from the demon that was tied up. "By the way nice touch with the rope Paige" Prue said looking from the demon to her sister. Paige felt accepted and approved by Prue.

"We want to Kill these pesky little things you call your sons" the demon spoke with anger. Piper did not like that. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Easy Piper….we need to know what they are upto and who turned Wyatt…so please don't vanquish just right now" Prue calmed her sister down. She was fitting in her Charmed role easily. "Fine" Piper answered but angrily. Wyatt and Chris on the other hand shared a look and a proud smile.

"How did you even know that they are here and my sons?" Leo stepped in and asked. His elder side was calm but when it came to his sons, he was not an elder he was just a father.

"Word travels fast and we do not wish to tell you anything" demon spoke in anger.

"Wait till I blow your hands and legs and other body parts one by one" Piper roared. "he's ready to die Piper and not ready to tell anything" Phoebe spoke when she felt the demons emotions. She was surprised that the demon was so willing to kill himself, but then again he was a demon so was stupid enough to do this.

While all of them were talking, more demons showed up. The Halliwell sisters were not that prepared. Suddenly the house was filled with demons. Wyatt and Chris thought this was enough and they had to step in. They could not let their family get hurt.

"Enough!" Wyatt roared. "Chris just concentrate with me on this…we need to orb all the demons outta here" Wyatt said and did as he was told. He could hardly wait to correct the timeline and grow up with his amazing brother. On cue, Wyatt raised his hands and closed his eyes…Chris did the same and all the demons were orbed all together at the same time.

"Follow them" Piper asked Leo and they both orbed. So did Paige and Prue. Phoebe hearted out with Cole.

What the girls were going to experience next was something they had never imagined.

So there it is...Wait for the next update...More reviews do help me in updating faster.


End file.
